A Monarchy of Scum/Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack for A Monarchy of Scum. Official Score TBA Radio Stations " *Celldweller — " " *dreDDup — " " *Filter — " " *Gravity Kills — " " *Health — " " *KMFDM — " " *Marilyn Manson — " " *Ministry — " " *Nine Inch Nails — " " *Orgy — " " *Pop Will Eat Itself — " " *Porcelain Black — " " *Rammstein — " " *Stabbing Westward — " " *Sub Dub Micromachine — " " }} " *Billy Talent — " " *Eels — " " *The Exies — " " *Flobots — " " *Franz Ferdinand — " " *Interpol — " " *Muse — " " *My Chemical Romance — " " *Nirvana — " " *Primus — " " *The Raconteurs — " " *The Rasmus — " " *Soundgarden — " " *Thousand Foot Krutch — " " *The White Stripes — " " *Zebrahead — " " }} " *Citizen Fish — " " *The Clash — " " *The Dirty Heads (ft. Rome) — " " *The Expendables — " " *King Prawn — " " *Koza Mostra (ft. Agathonas Iakovidis) — " " *Less Than Jake — " " *The Mighty Mighty Bosstones — " " *Operation Ivy — " " *Rancid — " " *Reel Big Fish — " " *Slightly Stoopid — " " *Sublime — " " *Sublime with Rome — " " *311 — " " }} " *Eminem — " " *50 Cent — " " *Fort Minor — " " *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five — " " *Jedi Mind Tricks (ft. Young Zee) — " " *Kanye West — " " *Kendrick Lamar — " " *La Coka Nostra — " " *Nas — " " *The Notorious B.I.G. — " " *N.W.A. — " " *PTAF — " " *Public Enemy — " " *Tech N9ne (ft. Krizz Kaliko & Serj Tankian) — " " *Tupac (ft. Jay-Z & Roger Troutman) — " " *Tupac — " " }} " *Arcade Fire — " " *Foals — " " *Foster the People — " " *Gotye (ft. Kimbra) — " " *Hozier — " " *Jenny O. — " " *Keane — " " *The Lumineers — " " *MGMT — " " *Of Monsters and Men — " " *Tom Odell — " " *VNV Nation — " " *Woodkid — " " *The xx — " " }} " *Avenged Sevenfold — " " *Black Tide — " " *Black Veil Brides — " " *Bring Me The Horizon — " " *Bullet For My Valentine — " " *Dead Sara — " " *Graveyard BBQ — " " *Halestorm — " " *Killswitch Engage — " " *Rise to Remain — " " *Saliva — " " *Slipknot — " " *System of a Down — " " *36 Crazyfists — " " }} " *Avicii — " " *Boys Noize — " " *Cedric Gervais — " " *David Guetta (ft. Sia) — " " *deadmau5 (ft. Chris James) — " " *DJ Snake & Lil Jon — " " *Hardwell & Laidback Luke — " " *Justice — " " *Martin Garrix — " " *MSTRKRFT (ft. N.O.R.E. & Isis) — " " *Naughty Boy (ft. Sam Smith) — " " *Nicky Romero — " " *Stromae — " " *Who See (ft. Nina Žižić) — " " *Wolfgang Gartner — " " *Yellow Claw (ft. Rochelle) — " " }} " *Ariana Grande (ft. Iggy Izalea) — " " *Ellie Goulding — " " *Imagine Dragons — " " *Jason Derulo (ft. Snoop Dogg) — " " *Justin Timberlake — " " *Katy Perry — " " *Lorde — " " *Magic! — " " *Meghan Trainor — " " *One Direction — " " *Pharrell Williams — " " *Sam Smith — " " *Sia — " " *t.A.T.u. — " " *Taylor Swift — " " }} " *Black Sabbath — " " *Creedence Clearwater Revival — " " *Chicago — " " *Deep Purple — " " *The Eagles — " " *Iron Maiden — " " *Kansas — " " *Jethro Tull — " " *The Jimi Hendrix Experience — " " *Led Zeppelin — " " *Lynyrd Skynyrd — " " *Outlaws — " " *Ozzy Osbourne — " " *Queen — " " *The Rolling Stones — " " *The Runaways — " " *Rush — " " }} " *The Colourfield — " " *Dead or Alive — " " *Depeche Mode — " " *Eurythmics — " " *Falco — " " *Frankie Goes to Hollywood — " " *Kate Bush — " " *Madonna — " " *Nik Kershaw — " " *New Order — " " *Pat Benatar — " " *Phil Collins — " " *The Police — " " *Red Rider — " " *Soft Cell — " " *Tracy Chapman — " " *Ultravox — " " }} " *Aloe Blacc — " " *Beyoncé — " " *Drake (ft. Lil Wayne) — " " *Eamon — " " *Frank Ocean — " " *Iggy Azalea (ft. Rita Ora) — " " *Janelle Monáe (ft. Big Boi) — " " *John Legend — " " *Ne-Yo — " " *OutKast — " " *Rihanna — " " *Skylar Grey — " " *Snoop Dogg (ft. Pharrell) — " " *The Streets — " " }} Category:900bv Category:A Monarchy of Scum Category:Soundtracks